


Her Controlled Chaos

by overused_underrated



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: God Complex, God of Chaos, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Multi, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), POV God (Good Omens), Soft Beelzebub (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: NaNoWriMo - Day 17I was asked to write something funny. I hope is successful!God works in mysterious ways. She likes to have fun, though...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), God & Agnes Nutter
Kudos: 63





	Her Controlled Chaos

God looked down on her creations, watching them go throughout their day. Humans and angels alike.  _ They’re all so dumb _ , She thought.  _ Infants. Babies. Roaming around aimlessly, trying to get through each day.  _ At least they’re not all stupid. 

She enjoyed watching two couples in particular: Crowley and Aziraphale and Gabriel and Beelzebub. She thoroughly enjoyed the performance the former two put on. Swapping bodies to avoid death.  _ They’re clever, alright _ . That’s part of the reason she spared them. Agnes may have been the most successful prophet, but that’s only because God was showing her the future.  _ Ah, what a nutter… _

The real entertainment was watching her archangel and the Prince of Hell understand their feelings for one another. Crowley and Aziraphale were like a K-Drama; there was always something holding them back. She quickly grew tired of their shenanigans and was waiting for one of them to kiss the other. It’s not like She didn’t try to get the ball rolling. _Eden. The Globe._ _The Bastille. Hell, even the Bently! _Where exactly had Aziraphale got the strongest and purest holy water known to celestial kind? Straight from Her herself. _Idiots..._ _hopefully __now__ they’ll get on with it, seeing as they’re on their “own side.”_ She laughed. They were on Her side. She was on theirs. God was a sucker for a happy ending.

That’s why She loved watching Beelzubub and Gabriel so much. They were twice as stubborn as Crowley and Aziraphale, but twice as smart too. Only they didn’t understand their feelings. The first time Gabriel put his hand on their shoulder, Beelzebub bit him. She laughed for  _ days _ at the image of Gabriel fighting to get the Prince off of him, and then feeling an effort when they left.  _ Dumbass _ . The thought became even funnier when Beelzebub starting calling him that as a pet name.  _ Point for Beez _ . The first time Beelzebub felt an effort was even funnier. The two were meeting in winter, having more work without their “other side” members doing their jobs on earth. Poor Beelzebub was shaking from the cold- Hell was usually burning hot. Gabriel wrapped his scarf around them; it took everything within them to not pounce on the angel.  _ Why _ exactly, Beelzebub didn’t understand. They didn’t want to punch him, it was something different.  _ Kiss him, sweetie _ . Instead, Beelzebub called the angel ‘a dumbass’ and said they were going to keep it. They did. And when they returned to their office, Beelzebub smelled it and smiled.  _ There you go, you silly little fly… _

They say God likes to work in mysterious ways, and that much is true. However, God likes to enjoy a show. She may pull a few strings here or there to help bring people together, but what they do is up to them. God likes to poke the bear and see if it’ll wake up. Sounds dangerous, but She has a plan, or so we are led to believe.  _ Not really a plan, per say. More like an overall end goal. In the meantime, I like to have fun… _

She was a chaotic mess. A damn good one. 


End file.
